


At Home

by kitausu



Series: Home is Where the Pack is [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 09:22:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausu/pseuds/kitausu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles yawned, the buzzing of his phone on the nightstand just enough to drag him from consciousness. He didn’t need to look at the caller ID to know who would be on the other line.  - Stiles, Isaac, Lydia, and Jackson start university away from Derek and the rest of the pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At Home

Stiles yawned, the buzzing of his phone on the nightstand just enough to drag him into consciousness. He didn’t need to look at the caller ID to know who would be on the other line.

“Derek, it’s three in the morning.” Isaac hummed at the sound of his Alphas voices, pushing his face farther into Stiles neck and closer to the phone.

“I know…how is everyone?” the unspoken _how are you and Isaac_ ringing in their ears.

“Lydia and Jackson have been arguing since we left, I’ve considered strangling them but we both know it won’t do any good. Did you know that even waving around a silver bullet doesn’t even faze them anymore? Lydia just blew a raspberry in my face! I mean you would think being alpha would mean _something_ to those two, but I guess not. As a side note…”

“ _Stiles._ ” Isaac’s voice rumbled through his chest, catching a wave of static through the phone and into Derek’s ear like a balm.

“Isaac is with you?” Derek could picture them in his mind, Isaac’s octopus arms wrapped tight around his Alpha, his nose snuffling into his chest with a vengeance, and the dopy grin on Stiles face with the phone pressed tight to his ear and his fingers twisted in Isaac’s curls.

“Yeah, Lydia and Jackson said they were too good for our move-in puppy pile, so Isaac and I are getting our cuddle on without them. I’m pretty sure they’ll give in though, once school starts. I know Jackson, he is going to freak out when he isn’t the top dog, heh, top dog. I wonder who came up with the expression, _top dog_. I bet it was a werewolf.” Derek could tell by the even sound of Isaac’s breathing that Stiles’ rambling had sent him back to sleep, and he didn’t have the heart to cut off the sound of his mate’s voice when it was barely 24 hours and he already ached for him.

“Derek?” he must have nodded off, soothed by Stiles’ voice.

“Yeah?” Derek furrowed his brow, concerned at the sudden sadness tingeing his mates’ voice.

“I love you, you know that? I’m yours, always.” Stiles whispered, and Derek couldn’t suppress the shudder of desire down his spine that always accompanied those words.

“I love you too, Stiles.” They hung up with a sigh, and the knowledge that neither were going to get much sleep that night.

Stiles did get some sleep but woke the next morning with the sunlight streaming into his eyes and sweat soaking his shirt, which wasn’t really that surprising when he was buried beneath three werewolf shaped furnaces. He thumped Jackson on the back, who just groaned before burrowing his face deeper into the crook of Stiles’ shoulder.

“Come on, seriously you guys, get up. School starts today! College! Fun fun, meet new people, fresh air, not dying of heat stroke, aren’t you excited?” Lydia just growled, tightening her hold around his waist and pressing her check into his hip.

At the very least Isaac’s eyes were bright and open as he watched Stiles from the shoulder that Jackson was currently not occupying with his dumb perfect model face.

“Can you make pancakes?” Isaac asked, pulling his most watery puppy dog eyes out and directing them right at Stiles.

“Sure pup, as soon as I get these guys to move.” Stiles continued shoving ineffectively at Jackson who just seemed to crawl further atop his chest.

Isaac nodded before grabbing Jackson by the scruff of the neck and forcing him off the bed and onto the floor with a squawk.

“What the fuck was that for?” he howled, looking every inch like a furious five year old as an angry flush worked its way across his cheeks and down his chest.

“I want pancakes.” Isaac stated flatly, already turning his back on the omega.

Lydia didn’t even give him a chance to shove her from the bed, already flouncing off with a huff.

“Sorry Lydia…I just wanted…”

“Pancakes! I got it!” she screamed, the door to her and Jackson’s room slamming shut with a furious bang.

Stiles groaned. It was way to fucking early for this shit, they were probably all going to be late, and all he wanted to do was curl up with Derek’s jacket and pretend he was on his way over.

“You guys go get all the ingredients out, I’ll be there in a minute.” Stiles gently pushed them towards the kitchen before he went to deal with hurricane Lydia.

He gave a couple knocks on the door as a courtesy, but decided using his alpha seniority would probably expedite this entire process and the faster the better. He wasn’t expecting to find his beautiful, strong, Lydia curled up on her side and sobbing into a pillow that looked suspiciously like it had come from his and Derek’s bed.

“Lydia, what’s wrong?” he curled up behind her, attempting to use his entire body to calm the shakes rocking through her.

“It’s stupid.” She mumbled, but her body seemed to move on its own as she flipped over and buried her face in his chest.

“Come on Lydia, tell me. I’m not leaving until you do, which could be very dangerous as I sent Isaac and Jackson out to start the pancakes and I would really prefer they didn’t start a fire this morning.” Stiles rambled, absently running a hand through her strawberry blonde locks.

“I miss the others.” She grumbled, and it really shouldn’t have been as adorable as it was to see how much it pained her to admit it.

He bit back a chuckle as he sat up and pulled her along into a sitting position beside him. He must not have been at awesome as hiding his amusement as he thought because when he looked back he was definitely on the receiving end of a patent pending Lydia Martin Death Glare.

“Oh come on Lydia, I’m not laughing at you. Just the situation, or whatever the phrase is. Look, it probably isn’t much, but you aren’t alone. One because you have me and Isaac and Jackson. Two because you know we all feel the same way. Never tell Derek this ever, but I probably wouldn’t have been able to sleep last night without you guys distracting me from missing him. I’m serious, don’t ever tell. But does my misery make you feel any better?” he asked, knocking her with his shoulder when he saw the smile creeping across her lips.

“There’s my Lydia, finding happiness in the misfortune of others. But if we don’t get a move on and make those pancakes, we are going to be the unhappy ones. So go take a shower and I’ll make breakfast.”

He did manage to get into the kitchen before any real damage was done, just a little flour in Isaac’s curls and smeared across Jackson’s cheek. In Stiles’ book, that was a crisis averted.

“Isaac, go start the coffee pot, Jackson, go take a shower in the guest room while Lydia is using yours. We are leaving in an hour, so you better be ready!” he called down the hall to Jackson’s retreating form.

“Are you taking a shower this morning or tonight?” he glanced over at Isaac who was carefully measuring the ground coffee into the filter with a little too much precision for this early.

“Tonight, so you can have it now.” Stiles hummed his affirmation as he flipped a slightly lopsided pancake.

“Ready for your first day?” he asked, dumping the first pancake onto his plate before pouring out the next.

“Yes mom.” Isaac laughed as Stiles just rolled his eyes at the title.

Isaac and Jackson had been calling him mom for almost a year now, and while it had weirded him out at first, now it was just another dynamic of being pack.

About 10 minutes later he was only halfway through the batter and was very seriously considering telling Isaac to start eating and he would eat on the drive when Lydia burst into the kitchen, filling the room with the scent of her perfume.

“Move over, I’ve got this. Go take a shower, you smell like unwashed wolves.” She snipped, taking the spatula and pan in the blink of an eye, ignoring the muttered _I wonder why_ as Stiles left the room.

He sped through his shower and morning routine, making it into the kitchen just as the others were sitting down to eat. It was a little unfair how obviously perfect Lydia’s pancakes were in comparison to the lumpy ones Stiles had made first. It also didn’t escape his notice that Isaac had the largest number of misshapen breakfast food items on his plate out of the other three. Revenge Lydia Martin style he guessed, before gorging himself on the sinful treats.

Stiles stood abruptly, clapping his hands and staring at each of them pointedly, “Alrighty, we need to be out of here in five minutes. Everyone wash up and meet at the door!”

He was actually a little surprised when everyone was buckled in and settled at the exact time to go. They even arrived on campus a little early, leaving Stiles and Isaac to loiter outside their shared class while Lydia and Jackson sauntered off arm in arm to the café for more Starbucks.

“You do realize, even here, they are probably going to rule the school.” Isaac laughed nudging Stiles’ shoulder with a grin.

“Oh I know. But we both know that Lydia has bunny rabbit slippers and Jackson drools in his sleep. So who really has the upper hand here?” Stiles smirked, returning the shoulder bump happily.

As they entered the lecture hall and took their seats (in the exact middle at Isaac’s insistence), Stiles phone went off with a chirp.

“Silence all cell phones!” the professor barked.

Stiles just smiled apologetically as his screen lit up with a text.

_I miss you. Good luck. – Derek_

**Author's Note:**

> I think this series is just me writing a bunch of fluff...hopefully no one has a problem with this. XD
> 
> xx


End file.
